


Beside You

by Im_Seo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo
Summary: Where Minseok seeks warmth in Jongdae's arm in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> A work of imaginations, purely fictional.

"I can't sleep Dae, c-can I sleep beside you?" Xiumin woke him from his slumber one night, hugging one of his spare room's pillows. 

"H-huh? Why? Still having nightmares?" he sat down and beckoned him to come forth. Xiumin sits on the side of his bed.

He just nodded, he knows Xiumin from pre-school days. They grew up together, but when they turned 16, they had a proper distance, like a personal bubble, they don't sleep on each others beds anymore, they don't shower together like they used to, they don't hug each other anymore, but they still do things together like eating, playing, studying and going out on vacation with their families. That's why he's surprised that he wanted to sleep beside him. Xiumin has nightmares when his room is dark, he used to stay up all night for him when they were kids, singing him songs until he fell asleep in his arms. It has been 7 years since then. Deep inside, he missed him. 

"Come on lay down. I'll sing you a song. Sounds good, yeah?" when he lay there comfortably, Jongdae pulled the blankets up on his chin. He missed tucking him like this. 

Arm on his head, he looked at him "So, what do you want me to sing to you tonight?" Xiumin shuffled from his side, facing him with the same expression every time he asked him this. The same sparkle in his eyes that he adored.

"S-shall we." his cat like eyes was bright. The room has a dim light to it, yet he can still see Xiumin's pretty features. 

"Shall we what?" he questioned. Confused. But then he remembered. "Ahh.. That.. Shall we by Chen?" the latter nodded.

He then started singing, he remembered how he used to sing this song years ago, when he thinks of this little marshmallow beside him. Xiumin took his hand outside the blanket and put it near his own face. Jongdae took it as a sign to pat his hand until the latter close his eyes.

He looked at his dazzling features, that pretty eyes, that lustful lips. What would that taste like? He sighed. He distanced himself from him before cause Xiumin was a straight guy. "You know Min? I missed this, I missed us, I missed the warmth of your hands on mine."

Jongdae brushed Xiumin's hair, caressing it softly. "I know you will never notice me since you are straight, but still, even if you can't hear me, I want you to know how much I love you for the last 8 years until now and maybe it's time to let go of this feeling, to let you go."

Jongdae wanted to cry. He never had a chance to say it ,nor had a courage to do so.

"Why let go when you never asked me out in the first place?" Xiumin opened his eyes. He was listening. "What about my feelings?"

He was listening to Jongdae's rumbles all along. Jongdae panicked, ready to explain but he was pulled into a hug. 

"You should've told me Dae, we wasted our time hiding our feelings for each other when we could've been fucking and cuddling and be together."

"Y-you wanted to f-fuck me?"

"You are focusing entirely on the wrong subject!" Xiumin buried his head in Jongdae's chest, embarrassed. Sniffing his scent, he missed this too. He looked up when Jongdae wrapped his arms around him.

Their gazes met. "Y-you love me too Min?"

Xiumin smiled at this dense idiot. "You still don't know?" lifting one of his eyebrows. 

"How would I know?"

"I always cooked for you!" he was irritated

"But you always do that ever since you learned to cook 10 years ago!"

"Cause they say that the way into a man's heart is in his stomach!" he scorned

"And I always teach you homework!" 

"You always do that!"

"I always picked you up!"

"But you always say that your school was near mine!" he pouts

"I was forbidding you from having a girlfriend!"

"I don't even like one! I only want you!" he talked back

But Xiu was still mad that he was so dense. 

"And I always kiss you on your forehead when you sleep in my house!" he admitted.

"W-what?" 

He fell silent, Jongdae moved closer to him, holding his chin up.

Jongdae was blushing madly, redder than a tomato. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said

"Cause I thought that you are straight." Xiu answered truthfully. 

"Say it Min." he stared at Mins orbs, drowning in its dark abyss.

"I.. Why would I! You first!" he averted his gaze.

Jongdae smiled, he never saw him like this, embarrassed. "I love you Min. I love you so much." Xiumin giggled at this. He was happy.

He pulled Xiumin closer and tasted his lips, Xiu was surprised but kinda expecting it so he he kissed him back with the same passion.

Tongues were fighting for dominance, hands were moving and exploring, a soft growl escaped on Jongdae's mouth when Xiumin bit his lower lip, both wanted this for a very long time. Dreaming about being inside of each other's arms.

They both pulled away, catching their breaths. Jongdae rested his forehead to his, looking at him with the softest gaze, like he was his whole world. He whispered so many I love you's to him. Pleased, he then kissed him again, muttering inside his mouth. "I love you too Dae."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading this. ฅ'ω'ฅ thank you so much (σ≧▽≦)σ


End file.
